


Trouble

by Celestebleh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Haikyuu - Freeform, Multi, Original Character - Freeform, oc/haikyuu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestebleh/pseuds/Celestebleh
Summary: This is Mei Wakuna's last chance before she's expelled and forced away, but can the boy's volleyball team really handle the school's bad girl? There's a lot more to her than what meets the eye and the team is about to find out what that entails.Cross posted on wattpad
Relationships: haikyuu/oc, originalcharacter/haikyuu
Kudos: 6





	1. All or Nothing

"Listen Wakuna, I don't have time to keep moving you to different clubs." The vice principal shook his head while flipping through all the clubs applications. All of them had a big red "FAIL" across the top. "I thought you would enjoy the archery club.." he mutters, his tone lashing out at her. Mei huffs in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me! The captain is a huge bitch!"

"Watch your mouth!" He pulled open another drawer in his desk and pulled out a folder and began to rummage through it. "You have one more club to try before I have to expel you and you know you'll be sent to Aoba Johsai-"

"You know I can't go there! Their school colors are the ugliest I have ever seen!!"

"Then get your act together." He plainly stated, but she knew his threat was serious. Mei huffed in defeat. He was right. She tossed herself back into the chair and folded her arms.

"Whatever.." She collected the application and her bag and left the office. This was nothing new, the stares from other students as she walked down the corridor. Obviously more agitated than usual students, and even a few teachers, vaulted out of her way in fear. She kept her gaze forward, unwavering and deadly. She was a force to be recon with.

Before lunch ended, she was going to use the bathroom but was ultimately stopped by a junior high student blocking the path.

"Oof-" She blurted and stumbled back while the kid fell to the ground covering their messy, orange hair.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so-" he began chanting, his voice getting higher and higher.

"That's enough," Mei rolled her eyes. "get up and out of my way." Her monotoned voice as cold as ice, she saw the kid visibly shiver. He finally stood and his eyes traced her from her shoes to her hair then back down to her eyes, which were trying to set him ablaze. "Well? Are you going to move or what?" He didn't say anything but he did sidestep out of the way. His face burned red and he continually shivered under her gaze. Her eyes followed him out of view then she went into the bathroom.

Quickly the other girls cleared out and she was finally alone. She was able to drop her guard and took a deep breath while closing her eyes. She looked at herself in the mirror while washing her hands.

"It's been a while since someone was able to look me in the eyes. What a brave little boy." She muttered to herself before exiting. There was already hushed talk in the halls about the encounter. Word gets around fast in this school, specially when it involved Mei. She listened hard without letting others know that she was interested.

"Hinata Shoyo." A name to the face. Turns out he goes here and to Mei's surprise, she would be seeing more of him as he is on the volleyball team. Although agitated that she'd have to watch his orange fluff jump around a court for the rest of her time in school, she was very interested in the kid.

The bell to end lunch rang so Mei went to call, the rumors continued and evolved. Mei's chance encounter with Karasuno's #10 had turned into a yelling match which ended in her shoving him into a wall and threatening his life. Mei sighed once she heard them.

Quickly the day was over, which meant Mei was to report to the gym. For the first time in forever, she was actually feeling something deep in the pit of her stomach. She stopped for a moment in the middle of the hall and touched her lower abdomen.

"What.. the hell..?" She whispered. She grabbed a water from the vending machine on the way over and quickly chugged it. Maybe she ate something bad for lunch. Yeah, that was it.

The gym doors were closed and on the other side there was the screeching of tennis shoes on the floor and the constant thud of the ball and so much yelling, the voices were tired but determined. All sorts of phrases over and over. Nice serve! One touch! Chance Ball! All of it foreign to Mei.

She reached out her hand to the door and held it there for a split second. Hesitation. She actually was not sure about doing this. Maybe Aoba Johsai colors weren't so bad... She could get used to them. The image of her in teal and white caused her to swing the door open a little harder than she wanted. All eyes were on her as she stood frozen.

"Wakuna-san! Glad you could make it!" The man with glasses and short hair, which she knew as Takeda called to her with a friendly wave, his tone matched his gesture. She immediately made her way to him, despite all the whispers. She's just barely taller than the teacher.

"Hey that's Wakuna."

"What's she doing here?"

"It's probably Hinata's fault!"

"Hinata why didn't you just get out of her way!! Now were all going to die!"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!!"

Mei gave the slightest bow to Takeda. "Nice to meet you, Sensei." Her voice monotoned. Takeda tensed slightly, he had heard the gossip about Mei but here she was. She was just as daunting up close.

"P-please just call me Take..Take-chan." The words fell from his mouth and he saw it. He saw her loosen up. Her head twitched at the friendly honorific. It was in that moment Takeda could see her for who she truly was. He was not going to give up on her like the other teachers told him to.

~~~

"Ah, I see Wakuna is going to be joining your club." The English teacher said, while peering over Takeda's shoulder. "My advice is to stick her in a corner until she gets bored, lashes out and then you can kick her out." Another teacher laughed.

"Yeah, she was on the woman's soccer team with me for 5 minuets before kicking a ball to another student and making her nose bleed. Might as well give up while you can, before someone gets hurt." The rest of them nodded in agreement. There was no way one student caused to much trouble.

"You're the last club, Takeda. She's gone after this. So do us a favor, will ya?" Takeda frowned to himself while looking over her files. Photography, huh? He flipped to her club list. That was the first club she got kicked from in junior high, then student newspaper, then journalism, then is begins with random arts, then science starting at Karasuno, then literature clubs, history and lastly she's made her way though the sports both boys and girls. Never staying more than a week. The only anomaly is the photography club. She was there for 5 months. Seems like there is more to her than her aloof personality.

~~~

"Hai." She said, back to her regular monotone. She nodded and then took a seat on the bench.

"Gather! Announcement!" Takeda called. The boys did as they were told, a little more hesitant than usual. Kiyoko came from the back and dropped her clip board, getting all eyes on her. She had her mouth slightly agape and eyes wide. She was frozen.

"Kiyoko-chan." Mei said. The boys all yanked their attention to Mei.

"Did she say chan?"  
"They're friends?"   
"Kiyoko-san, you know her??"

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Mei-chan." Kiyoko stated while picking up her clip board, the surprise and glee evident in her tone to only Mei. No one could see but when her face was out of view, she was smiling. It's been a while for these two.

"A-alright everyone, let me formally introduce our newest member." Takeda said with a nervous laugh. Once the attention was back and Kiyoko was in her spot, he began. "This is Wakuna Mei, she will be our photographer and a co-manager." He could see from the corner of his eye, Mei snapped to look at him. She didn't stop looking at him for a good minute while the boys got chatty again.

"We have our own personal photographer!"

"Thats sooo cool!!!"

"I've never seen a team with their own personal photographer!"

"We're already looking like champions!!!"

"Alright alright. Quiet down. Mei, is there anything you would like to say?" Takeda asks.

"No." Everyone sweatdrops. This is going to be a long process.

"Okay back to practice, we leave for our training camp in a few days!!" The boys disperse. "Wakuna-san do you have your camera?"

She fishes it out of her bag. "Always." Takeda gives her a smile and a nod.

"Do what you do best then." Mei nods, and turns away to smile to herself. As the boys are practicing, shes taking pictures of each of the players. It seems they are still getting used to #3 and #4.


	2. Carefully

"It's nice to see you again." Kiyoko states, her warm voice dances around Mei, while taking the empty space on the bench by her.

"Is it?" Her tone is hostile and sarcastic. "Last time I saw you, you were running from the team and told me to leave you alone. So is this nice?" Mei is looking through the pictures she's taken of the boys, trying not to melt under Kiyoko. To put it simply, Mei has always will be jealous of Kiyoko. Both girls were sought after early in the day, both in the same middle school. Kiyoko being two years ahead of her so she obviously got more attention, it was then Mei decided that she wanted to look like her too, thus we have Mei today.

But the damage that the others forced upon her made her lash out and now her nose has a hole that's filled with a diamond stud and her uniform is never on correctly. The grades stay the same but Mei's attitude is almost the opposite to her senior. Kiyoko is gentle, kind, caring. Mei is rough, mean, inconsiderate, blunt, harsh, bra-...

"I'm glad to see you. I really hope you stick with us. These boys need someone to put them straight." She laughs lightly to herself, but she's honest. "Not that Daichi-san and Sugawara-san don't have a hold of them but there is two in particular who just don't...get it. You know?"

"They're assholes?"

"Don't say it like that, Mei-chan." She comments, holding back a laugh.

"#10 and #11?"

"Sharp as ever, I see."

"If you want to call it that. The tallest one, 11. Him and his glasses-pushing quirk when he thinks he's being witty is not amusing. He also didn't bow when everyone else did. It also seems the only person who tolerates the storm cloud above him is 12. They're first years?"

"That's correct. Tsukishima Kei is his name."

"Tch. It's always the new ones... the second one must also be a first year then."

"You're also a first year.. But yes, that's Kageyama Tobio." Mei watches the group play before speaking further.

"He doesn't get along with many people I see.."

"BAKA HINATA!" Kageyama yells, while lunging at the small blocker. Daichi and Asahi quickly intervene and hold him back while Sugawara checks on Hinata.

"PASS IT TO ME, KAGEYAMA!!!!!!!!"

"Believe it or not, Kageyama holds Hinata at a higher ground than the rest." it was Kiyoko's sincere tone that won the opinion of Mei.

"Is that right?" Mei laughs to herself. "There's no way. Those two don't even belong in the same room, never mind respecting each other!" Kiyoko doesn't say anything but nods for Mei to watch the boys. Mei does as she's told and quiets her laugh enough for the air to run cold. Before even seeing where the ball went, the crash of the ball on the wooden floor struck Mei's ears. The noise grabbed her by the throat and brought her to her feet to double check that she was still on Earth, still in Japan, still in that gym, still watching Hinata and Kageyama. Her eyes wouldn't let her blink, for fear that she would miss where they called another's name.

"HINATA NICE KILL!!!!!" Nishinoya yelped and bounced over to his team mate with Tanaka in tow. Takeda, Ukai, and Kiyoko now watching Mei instead of the boys. Mei is cemented to her spot, still trying to wrap her head around the events that just took place before her very eyes.

"MO IKAI!!!" Hinata called to Kageyama, his tone almost frightened her, almost. Mei sprang from her spot and crouched down by the net, camera in hand ready to capture the act. The duo set up their quick spike once more.

"Mo ikai.." Mei muttered before setting off the shutter to capture Hinata mid flight. Once they finished, everyone looked to Mei, Hinata with a sparkle of determination, Kageyama trying to seem cool but he was just as interested in what she had to say. She was already looking back over the pictures, still amazed that it was the little shrimp who just blew her away.

Ukai cleared his throat, causing Mei to look up and around. She was faced with the whole room, in front of the press conference of the year.

The desert.

In a tight trash bag.

Buried 6 feet under.

That was Mei's entire existence in this very moment. Why was everyone looking at her? Was the flash on? Is the shutter too loud? Did she get hit in the face and didn't notice? Did she trip someone? Look down. Did she did in someone's way? Is she currently in someone's way? Hm.. Are the gym doors open? It's getting hot in here. Mouth dry. Try swallowing. Nothing. There's no saliva. There's literally nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing.

"You're suppose to say "nice kill."" Takeda whispered, once he stepped next to her.

"N-nice....kill.." The boys broke into loud cheers, all praising Hinata and Kageyama for their quick attack. Mei slipped away to water her mouth.

"What..the hell was that..." Mei whispered to herself while leaning over the water fountain. "Was that friendship? was that them being nice?" Painful memories bombarded her brain, one after the other. Non-stop.

~~~

Come on Mei-chan!! We've got something so show you!!! Look! Look!!!!

H-Hey...that's my camera.. S-s-sensei said to- to be careful by the water! WAIT DON'T STEP THERE!!

Whoops~ oh no~ Mei-chan! You're camera!~ Why did you drop it in the river?? Sensei said not to play by the river!!~

W-What... I didn't do it.. You all saw her.....I didn't..I didn't do it..

We don't know what you're talking about Mei-chan~ You're the one who fell in!~

I didn't.. Please DON'T!! LET GO!!!! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!

No?~~ You don't remember?~~ I told you I was only one........ I told you not to Mei..-Chan.

I-Im sorry.. I'm so sorry....

You're so stupid Mei-chan

Look at you! Look at her!! Everyone look at her. Look at how pathetic she is!

~~~

"I'm..I'm sorry..."

"Mei-chan!?" Mei quickly wiped her eyes and dipped her face into the stream.

"O-oh! You scared me!" She continued to rub at her eyes.

"OH GOMEN! Here! I have a towel. I'm sorry, Mei-chan!" Hinata frantically tried to calm her down, he was terrified beyong his normal histarics around others. "I didn't mean to, please don't...hurt me.."He was genuinely afraid of her and her actions.

Mei tensed at his words but took the towel and walked from him. "I won't.. this time." All this time, she had put up a front. Spent years and years building up her walls only for this team of people to gently push it with their fingers.

She made her way back to the gym and quietly took her seat on the very edge of the bench. Why now, of all times, did that stupid memory have to resurface... people stare all the time. Judging and probably thinking the same things.. That was nothing new. So why.. why did these people staring at her bring up such a repressed memory. Why did they dig so far into her psychey.. Was it on purpose.. Why did they have such an affect on her... Why are her walls faltering now...

Mei glanced up to the boys, they were clearly more on edge. Kiyoko took a seat next to Mei without saying another word and continued to take notes on what they boys were doing and how they were practicing. The girls sat in comfortable silence until practice was over.

Mei helped collect balls without making eye contact, everyone let her take her time and stayed away from her.

"Alright everyone! Lets gather for one last announcement." Takeda called and the team responded properly. "Tomorrow we start the training camp. Please be here at 9am sharp. Remember we are staying for 4 days so pack accordingly. You will be accommodated as well so there is no need to worry about where to sleep or going hungry. I look forward to seeing you all in the morning. Go home and rest well. That is all."

"Thank you, sensei!" The chorus calls. Mei quickly slips to the door and changes her shoes to get home-

"Mei-chan!" Just as she was about to round the corner of the school, a certain tangerine asks for her attention. She pauses to let him know she's listening.

"I'm sorry for what happened earlier. Everything. I hope we didn't scare you.."

"I'm not scared of you people." Her voice sends a chill through to Hinata's core. The team hangs back with a few Kiyoko to listen in around various walls and doors.

"If you're not scared, than that makes us friends right?" His tone sickly sweetbut genuine.

"No." He sweat drops, frustrated and confused. 

"I-I don't understand then..." Mei turns to face him, her cold tone is now accompanied with an even icier glare.

"There is nothing to understand. Stay away from me!! I don't want or need to be your friend! Or anyone's!! I don't care about this team and I don't care about what happens to any of you! I don't care that you and Kageyama have a quick serve that knocks everyone off their feet! I don't care that the third years care more about the good of the team than their own feelings! I don't care that Nishinoya will become the greatest Libero anyone has ever seen! I don't care to watch Tanaka win over whatever girl he sets his heart on! I don't care that Tsukishima and Tadashi have a very deep bond that I will never know the pleasure of having! I don't care about Kiyoko trying to be close to me! I don't care! I will never care!! So just stop trying to damn hard!...You're only going to get swept away by the river. So stop looking at me and talking to me and LEAVE ME ALONE!" Taking back her breath, she finally turns away from Hinata and the team.

"I'll make you care, Mei-chan. We will make you feel like you're part of the team." Mei hears his tone but continues on her lonely walk home.


	3. No

"TWO!!!!" Yamamoto yelps. "THEY HAVE TWO GIRL MANAGERS AND THEY'RE SUPER HOT!!" Kiyoko sucked in a large gasp and shifted her eyes to the girl next to her. Mei was fiddling with her camera, not even paying attention. The gasp was slowly let out as the team talked with each other.

They all move inside and they all greet each other.

"Excuse me. May I have everyone's attention." Takeda calls to the players. "Um.. I'd just like to say that we have a photographer and I would like everyone's consent to have their picture taken." The cats glance to the black haired, female who is digging though her bag to switch out her lens. "Please pay her no mind, she will not be getting in the way. Further more, we have a page where she uploads the pictures she takes, I will provide you all with the link if you so desire." He gave a short bow and everyone went about warming up. Mei carefully made her way around the court with camera in hand taking test shots.

At first, Nekoma was very hesitant when they heard the shutter of the camera but eventually got used to it. Some even gave a face or shot a peace sign when they realized it was on them. Kuroo became a close watch of the camera woman. He was very sharp and graceful. Never missed and gave powerful plays. Kenma came a close second, he always found a way to make his full face not in view of the camera's eye.

Each team gave pep talks, and Mei happened to pass by when Nekoma was talking.

"We are the body's blood–flow smoothly and circulate oxygen so the brain functions normally" This weird phrase caught her attention. The brain..? She pretended to take shots of the court and over heard Kenma and Kuroo having a word.

"Don't say that stuff, it's embarrassing.." his tone different from anyone she's ever heard.

"Don't be like that, it helps set the mood!"

"Get's us into the right mindset!"

"Guess your out numbered." Kenma groaned and glanced over and locked eyes with Mei for a moment. She refused to break away and he stayed for a moment before getting uncomfortable and walking off. What wasn't caught was he looked back once more.

Mei found her way to the bench to look over some shots and pulled out her laptop to move them over and made the folder. She quickly put away her device once the match started. She caught Hinata and Kageyama's quick but instead of the boys, she caught the teams reaction.

"Oh?" She stepped away form the net and looked over the picture. Everyone's reactions were..priceless. No one thought that of their little #10. Sure Kageyama is a presence himself but Hinata is all sunshine and rainbows. That is, until the ball hits his palm, then its all over from there.

The match went on, unfortunately they have some very intelligent players and were able to counter the quick. How annoying for the players. Mei ran around for a bit then took a seat. It's the little one, with the blonde hair, well kinda blonde, he has bleached it before. Sounds familiar...

~~~

"Wakuna!! Hey, Wakuna!!!

Please leave me alone..

I want to show you something!!!

I don't want to see it, please don't come near me.

You're so rude, Wakuna. I just have a photo I wanted your opinion on..

o-oh.. Maybe I can look for a second..

Here look!

H-Hey!!! What is this..? What did you do to my hair....

There now you look like Kiyoka-kun!! Isn't that what you've always wanted! You're so obsessed with her. Why not cover your head with ink, huh? Yeah! Maybe then you can look pretty for once!

O-oh..

\---

Mom!! It won't come ouuuutttt!!!!!!

Oh no sweetie, how could you be so clumsy?

I-I don't know...I'm sorry.

Don't apologize, we can get some hair dye and dye over it? Just for a bit then we can schedule an appointment to go back to your blonde?

O-Okay mom...

\---

Okay sweeite, ready for your appointment?

I-I think I'm going to keep it like this, maybe they can help over the blonde that's up there?

You can do whatever you'd like. You're cute with both..."

~~~

Mei patted the top of her head, remembering the terrible memory. The final whistle blew and the first match was over.

"Mei-chan, are you okay?"

"Fine.. I'm going to the bathroom, please excuse me."

Closing the stall quickly, Mei took a few deep breaths. The gym should really turn off the heat, its the middle of the summer. Trying to cool off by splashing water on her face just...set something off in her. One moment she was pushing her wet hands to her face and the next moment she's curled into a ball on the bathroom floor, crying harder than she could have ever imagined.

Why? Why is she crying? What is happening? Why now, years later, are problems coming forward? Why is this happeneing? Make it stop! Make it stop!!! Make it stop. Go away Go away go away goawa y goaway goawaygoa way goawaygoawaygoawayg

"HEY!!!" A guy's terrified voice was outside of the bathroom, banging on the door. "WHAT'S GOING ON!!!! ARE YOU OKAY??? I-I'LL GO GET SOME HELP STAY CALM!!!!"

"s-st-stop p-ple-please.." Mei begged to her knees in between sobs. Several people barged into the bathroom.

"Hinata, you can't go in there!!"

"Boys! Let Kiyoko-chan though!!"

"Give her some space please.."

"Yaku, tell them to hold on just a bit longer there was an emergency!"

"Okay Kuroo."

"Come on, Mei-chan. Please stand up... Can someone help me lift her?"

"We'll take her."

"Thank you Daichi, Sugawara." They smiled in response. The entire team escorted her to a make shift resting room. All keeping an eye on her as she gasped for air and mumbled incohearantly.

"I'll stay with her."

"Are you sure?"

"Mm" Sugawara nodded with a smile. Mei was calmer but still shaking, she's sitting with her legs tight to her chest. The team nods and goes back to the gym to continue. Kiyoko came back to deliver a water bottle and a snack for her when she's ready.

"Mei-c-chan.." She stayed quiet, his tone was sincere "you should unfold yourself, it will be easier to breath if you allow your lungs the space." Reluctantly, she did as Suga suggested and sat normally in the chair. She finally came to deep breaths and drinking some water, some 15 minuets later. They hadn't shared a word. Suga knew to let her do what she needed to do and have her space. Her comfort was the number one priority at the moment.

"Feeling better?" There it is again, his tone actually caring. She gave one gentle nod in response then drank more water. "Can I do anything for you?" She shook her head.

"You...don't uh don't have to stay.. I-i'm sure they're..looking for-for you.."

"It doesn't matter." His voice was soft, calm and warmed her to her core.

"W-why..."

"Because, team mates don't leave other team mates behind. No matter what. You're a part of my team and I'm here for you." Mei's mouth hung open for a moment, trying to produce the words to express how she was feeling but nothing came. She knew he meant what he said. How voice was soft but there was a seriousness about it.

She let out a sigh and slowly stood, he followed her lead. They went to exit when Mei turned and wrapped her arms around Sugawara. He was shaken at first but in an instant, he returned the embrace.

They returned in time to watch Hinata try to spike over and over and over with no improvement. Ukai called a time out and Suga walked Mei to the bench where she will stay for the rest of the day. Well.. until Hinata finally managed to get passed the blocker.

"OUT???" They, Ukai, Takeda, Kiyoko and Mei, were all standing. He did it. He got past him.

"One more.."

The game continued, Hinata and Kageyama working on figuring themselves out. After their captain moved forward, everything has changed. But, Karasuno is keeping up, in fact they might actually have a chance.

"It's alright, we're still holding it together. We can do this." Takeda called.

But they didn't.. but they weren't crushed after time and time again. In fact.. it feels like they enjoyed it.

"You wanna go huh, city boy!!??" Tanaka yelled in the equipment room.

"Uh...actually.......i wanted to know..your manager's names..."

"Don't even think about getting near either of them, they are our managers!! If you even breath in their directions I'll rip that lint ball right off your head!"

"I'm too much of a coward to talk to them..."

"Kiyoko Shimizu..and Mei Wakuna... That's their names."

Kageyama was spouting questions one after the other to Kenma, who looked terrified. He nearly knocked Mei over with how fast he jumped away.

"W-woah!" Mei caught her balance and saved her camera from hitting the ground.

"O-oh.. I apologize..." An awkward silence sat between the two before Kenma broke it. "A-are you okay..?" his monotone voice gave Mei no insight to how he was actually feeling.

"I'm fine.."

"Before I mean.. are you okay from before..." he looked to the side.

Mei turned, "No." She finished gathering water bottles from her team and random towels on the floor.

"Maybe you should try goofing off instead of acting so stoic." Kuroo commented.

"That's not one of my strong suits." Tsukki replied before walking off.

"Like an old man.." he caught a glance of a black blob from the corner of his vision. "Did ya get any good shots of me?" He asked in a playful manor.

Mei straightened herself from picking up a towel and turned to him. "Uh..um. maybe.."

"I look forward to seeing them," he reached into his bag and pulled out a paper then scribbled something onto it and handed it to her. "If you find any one's you really like, send em my way. Okay?" his tone, although flirty, has a seriousness about it.

She took the paper and stared at it for a while. "O-okay...um-"

"Kuroo Tetsuro." she nodded.

"Thank you....?"

"Mei... Mei Wakuna."

"Troublesome, huh? Let me know if you ever want to cause some trouble. See ya around, Mei." He left with a small wave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meiwakuna 迷惑な means annoying, troublesome, or unsolicited


	4. Something about her

Practice from here on out is going to be merciless. Kiyoko and Mei have worked tirelessly on keeping the gym up to standard, the floor clean, fresh towels and even the balls blown up. These boys have a lot on their plate, the last thing they need it to have a ball just a bit too flat and get used to it.

"Mei..?"

"Yes, Kiyoko-san?"

"Can I ask you something personal?" Mei shrugged and gave a small grunt. "Do you remember what you said to be back when you were on the track team?" her tone was soft, reminesant.

~~~

"Ki-chan!!" The now, ravenette followed after her senpai into the bathroom.

"Wakuna please go away. I'm alright!"

"I saw! I saw the way you looked Ki-chan. You cannot give up! You're just having a bad day!"

"It's not just a bad day, its a bad month.. a bad life!! I've hit rock bottom and it seems they're paving right over me so if you don't mind.. Get out."

"Ki-chan.. once you've hit rock bottom the only way is up." Mei followed her senpai's order and left the bathroom. Once finally alone, Kiyoko took several deep breaths and carefully took in all the bruises on her legs, old and new.

~~~

"You were kicked from the team after that day and I never got to tell you how thankful I was for what you said to me. Those words alone are what made me move on and become the manager for the team." her saddened tone let Mei know that she felt guilty for what happened between the two.

"That was back in middle school.. you remember that?"

Kiyoko giggled to herself, "of course I remember. Those words affected me more than anything anyone has ever said to me."

"That sounds a bit exaggerated." Mei's tone was softening.

"I also remember before that too. I'm sure you're aware of what I'm referring to..?"

When they became friends, how could Mei forget.

~~~

"Trouble! Trouble! Mei Wakuna is t r o u b l e~!" The other girls chanted while walking circles around the crouched little girl. Mei was tucked into her legs, eyes on her knees and palms over her ears trying desperately to block them out. Nothing was working. They kept at it until it evolved due to lack of response from the first year.

The leader of the group made her move, reaching out and pushing Mei from behind, causing her to loose her balance. Mei fell forward, her school dress flipping up revealing the panda undies she had been wearing.

"STOP!! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!" Mei finally snapped, the tears came flooding out. The petty leader simply sat on top of her and began pushing her head into the dirt. Her blonde hair getting tangled and filled with grass and dirt.

"Eat it Mei~ It's the only meal you'll be having for the day, isn't that correct?"

"N-no.."

"No! I know all about you!" The girl shoved harder, "you don't eat and that's why you're so skinny. It's so ugly! You're so ugly Mei-chan!" The other girls started calling her ugly and pulling at her dress, her socks and shoes.

Once they finally had enough, the leader took the group back around the corner leaving Mei to sob softly on the ground. It was a few moments before Mei gained the energy to get up, but once she did, she made a b-line for the nearest bathroom. It was in the third year's hallway. Mei quickly locked herself in the biggest stall and sat on the floor against the wall, once again letting the tears burst out of her.

Her breath was shallow and she couldn't seem to get it together. Normally when Mei cried, she wouldn't feel so hollow and she could feel the ground beneath her but this time was different. It was as if she was falling and will never stop. She fell forever and cried nonstop. Not even hearing the bathroom door open and close. Her face buried deep into her knees, she didn't see the other girl crawling over the separation wall until the girl was pulling Mei from the corner.

"Uh.. excuse me...?" Mei sucked in a hard breath and her eyes shot up to meet the prettiest pair she has ever seen. "D-Do you want a hug?" The girl asked, a small blush on her face. They didn't know each other and asking for something as intimate as a hug was embarrassing but Mei looked like she desperately needed one and she was here to deliver.

Mei looked over the features of the third year in front of her. Glasses framed her beautiful eyes, the blush dusted over her cheeks, the small mole that lived near her perfect lips, her uniform in pristine condition, everything about her was magnificent. She met back up with the warm eyes and nodded her head very slowly.

Slowly, Kiyoko scooted her way over to the fragile girl and places her arms around her. Mei flinched, as a soft touch was not something she was used to but it was nice. Kiyoko began to rub her back slightly and the water works came back to Mei's eyes.

"Shh..sh sh. You're okay.." Kiyoko tried to sooth the girl once again, her tone allowing Mei to feel comfortable.

~~~

"Thank you.." Kiyoko was taken aback by the soft words coming from her junior. "I never said it back then or ever but thank you. You were nothing but nice to me from that day forward. You stuck by my side until I left the team. Thank you, Kiyoko."

Kiyoko gave her a soft smile. "You're very welcome. I really hope to be by your side once more.. until it's my time to leave." Mei looked over to confirm a sadness in Kiyoko. The third year glanced over then went back to filling the remaining water bottles. Mei gathered the bottles she was filling and put them into the carrier and went back to the main part of the gym where Hinata and Kageyama were already setting up.

"HIII MEI-SAN!!!!!" Hinata yelped from across the gym causing her to jump. She looked at him a little colder than she wanted. He tensed up while Kageyama snickered.

"Hey." Mei said with a nod. It wasn't loud enough for the little ginger to hear but he saw her mouth part and her head nod to him. That was all he needed.

Practice was hard for everyone, and once they got the starting lineup some of the boys took who they were up against and who was in their bracket harder. Kageyama was distracted and it wasn't as prominent but Mei was there when he got his daily milk from the vending machine. His aura was harsh and something was pulling at him.

Even now as he stood on the court with Hinata asking him to set for him, he was rigid. Practice didn't officially start for another half hour and they two were going at it, until Kageyama snapped and forcefully stopped for a bathroom break. Mei followed him out of sheer curiosity, maybe to get a glimpse into that thick head of his.

Unwavering, the only thing moving was his tightening grip of his own fists. Mei watched him as he stood in the corridor, staring down at the floor as if his stare alone could dig a crater right then and there.

"What's your deal, milk boy?" He whipped around, Mei stood leaning against the wall her head tilted.

"Nothing that should concern you, now if you'll excuse me." He gave himself away with that tone.

"Is it a team.. maybe the one with the setter who is their captain. What was their name again.... oh yeah. Aoba Johsai..?" He was becoming even more rigid in his shoes. "Bingo."

"What does it matter? Why are you bothering me about this, trouble." It was Mei's turn to become rigid. She took a deep breath and controlled herself. 

"Listen, I've watched you play. I'm not entirely sure who you're going up against but.. You got it. Okay? So stop fucking around." He stood, shaken in his tennis shoes. No one has ever been that vulgar or forward with him. And even though he'd never say out loud, he really appreciated her words. She was an outside opinion and unfortunately, that mattered to the setter. Opinions. He's heard plenty of them from other people but this one.. This one has an impact.

"Tch" he turned, trying to hide a stupid smirk making a home on his face, "whatever."

That one word was all Mei needed to hear, his tone of voice said everything she needed.

Mei once again slipped out of the gym and was about to get away when none other than the orange goofball called after her again.

"Mei-Chan.." The last time they had spoken in this very spot, Mei light a fire under the kid. "I don't know what you went through or are currently going through but if you couldn't already tell, we care about you." he was serious, his eyes ever leaving her. Although normally she would feel uncomfortable, his gaze gave her a sense of comfort.

"okay.." she was trying not to break, all the time she spent cowering away from people, after her hug with Sugawara and the deep talk with Kiyoko, Mei realized that she was almost craving to be accepted again. To have friends. To care and be cared about. Maybe letting them push her walls wasn't such a bad thing. However, coming to the realization didn't help the fact that talking to people was not her strong suit. Putting emotions back into her words is still something she needed to work on. Everything always came out so harsh and cold, even when she didn't mean to.

"Do you care, yet?" he asked bluntly no longer able to hold back.

"I'm.. not sure, Hinata." he gave her a smile and nodded.

"We'll wait for you then. We may not look it, but we have the patience if you're willing to put in the effort." His tone as confident as ever.


	5. Oh a Boy

"Alright! I saw we call it a night and get some rest-"

"W-Wait! Before you leave.. we have two more comments. It's from our managers." The team turned to the two girls, Kiyoko started while Mei held a black bundle in her arms.

"I'm not good with words and neither is Mei so we.. did something." Both girls took off for the ladder behind them. "Mei, I told you to wait for me." but Mei was already climbing the latter, with the mass over her shoulder. They shuffled around on the balcony while the boys came over, all questioning what they were doing.

"and.. Go!" Mei and Kiyoko tossed the banner over the railing and revealed the solid black mass to the team.

"Fly"

They all gasped in aw. "Mei found it while cleaning up, so we washed it." Noya and Tanaka screamed their excitement, this reveal changed the air in the gym and around the team. Daichi called for them to stop, as it seemed the girls had something to say again.

"You..." Kiyoko started. "you can do it." The managers said in unison. For the first time, Mei was speaking directly to the whole team, all eyes on her. For the first time, she actually cared about how the team was feeling. Kiyoko ran for it but Mei stayed behind, watching the reactions of the boys. They all valued Kiyoko's opinion and even though Mei felt as though her words weren't as impactful, Daichi, Suga, Asahi, Noya and Tanaka burst into tears. She took in a deep breath and headed down the latter in a hurry.

"We can win! The first round is all ours!!" Daichi shouted, even though he was sobbing, his words ran through the team and everyone was fired up. Mei finally caught back up with Kiyoko, whose face was burning bright red, and gave her a little nudge. Kiyoko smiled to her and Mei returned it.

The next day, as Mei was arriving to the gym she overheard the familiar voices of the sun and the moon.

"Tch, already... it's too early for them to be arguing."

"Wait a second, you think one day your dumbass will be on my level?" Kageyama questions, Mei can sense the almost demanding tone. As if he was questioning Hinata's pride.

"Yeah!" Hinata exclaimed back.

"Even the best in all of Japan.. and the world??" Not it was clear that Kageyama was, in his own strange way, making sure Hinata held himself as high as he held himself. Because he knew, he knew Hinata was going to be the best one day and he knew himself to continue to be great, they were on the same level and Kageyama was making sure Hinata was right there with him mentally.

"Um.. obviously!" Then Kageyama reached out and squeezed his head really hard, if his head wasn't as thick as it was, it was sure to bust.

\--

"-a few years ago, now they suck so bad they even have a lame nickname.." Mei was the first to hear the chatter form the two boys. Tch if only they knew.

"Eh, something about being wingless crows." That was it, the last straw and the entire team heard them. Tanaka was the first to budge in, letting his scary face take over completely.

"What did you just say? Wingless crows???!!!" Daichi roped him in quickly as the rest of the team went ahead. The eyes were on the team as they entered in as a true unit. Mei fell to the back, although used to her teams eyes a whole gym full was starting to get to her. Talk began about them looking scary and a team member looking like a grown man. Then gossip about our own gentle giant was whispered.

Asahi? Selling drugs? Sending out a group of goons? And finally about him being held back.

"Oh boy, here we go again Daichi." The three continued their conversation and Mei distracted herself with her camera, occasionally taking test shots.

"Is that a photographer?"

"She's in the Karasuno uniform, is she their own photographer?"

"She's kinda cute!"

"Go talk to her!"

"No way dude!"

Nishinoya was pulled from his daze of being slapped by Kiyoko to protect Mei. He has almost laser eyes and he was growling at passing teams.

"Nishinoya, what are you doing..?" She muttered, her voice low, trying to block out the stares of the passing boys.

"I'm trying to protect our precious photographer, of course!" He gave her a big goofy grin, once she looked up to finally look him in the eyes. Her brows knitted together.

"Um..okay...." They continued on, listening to the other teams talk about the team in front of them. They were stopped by another team, the big guy with no eyebrows pointed out Asahi. They all jumped on the defense and tried to out scare the guy but were cut off by someone telling the guy to cut it out. They finally left and the team continued on to a corner where they can stretch and warm up.

As the team entered the court, Kiyoko and Mei went off with the flag to get it set.

"Holy shit.." Mei muttered, Kiyoko had a small smile on her face.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Mei nodded, helping tie the banner. "Everyone reacts differently, its always fun to see." Just then they heard Hinata and Kageyama fighting before their attention caught the flag. There is was again. The pride radiating off the group, the sense of hope and determination.

Mei was going through her pictures and setting up her camera when Hinata yelled.

"Hey it's the onion head!" Hinata and Kageyama got the attention of the only other school colors Mei would recognize. Aoba Johsai. The muttering began. About our two new team mates and the coach, then eyes were on her as she pretended not to listen.

"Who is she?"

"Looks like a personal photographer."

"Nah, she might just work for the gym."

"Not true, look at her jacket."

"Karasuno, huh?" Oikawa straightened up and folded his arms while his eyes burned a hole into the co-manager. Mei slowly turned and met his gaze. She watched him tense slightly before giving her a wink and continuing on to take a seat. Mei turned to look over her team, Kageyama was fuming.

The match started and Hinata was an obvious bundle of jitters. Kageyama looked as if he might explode once he saw the little ginger trembling. The rest of the team looked relatively calm until Asahi heard them talking about him. This was going to be a wild time.

Mei didn't spend much time with her camera, as she too was feeling the pressure of sitting on the bench in a real match. Aoba Johsai was near, and visible from the corner of Mei's eye. They were watching our team loosely until it was the first Kageyama and Hinata quick of the match then the very attractive man, the one Kageyama was glaring at, came to the railing his eyes practically sparkling.

Hinata, although its not unusual, was enjoying his first victory but his voice. He had a different level of excitement about him. A different level of determination. They easily wiped the floor with the team just now, but the next one won't be so easy. Mei shifted her eyes to the team on the other side of the court. Date Tech. Terrifying group of individuals.

Mei gathered some stray water bottles and left to refill them, when a new aura entered the hallway. Trying to be as conspicuous as possible, she glanced over her shoulder while flipping some of her long hair out of her way. That's when she saw the ugliest school colors she had ever seen on a group of four players.

Aoba Johsai.

"Oh hey, Iwa-chan lookie here!" The pretty boy called, "it's Karasuno's photographer."

"Leave her alone, shittykawa, we have somewhere to be." Mei clenched the bottle in her hand, the last bottle that needed filling. With a deep breath, she tightened the cap and turned, only to be met with 8 eyes watching her every move.

"May I help you..." She cocked her brow, trying to hide the pit in her stomach. Neither of them had noticed another curious group watching from a far. Mei scanned the boys and landed on a pair of sparkling, chocolate eyes.

"Actually, you can! I have seemed to have lost my number, can I get yours~?" Oikawa asked, his tone serious but flirty, he never took his eyes off the girl. She broke though, moving her gaze to the water bottles in her hand.

"U-um..well.." just then there was a slapping noise followed by a whimper.

"Iwa-channn~!"

"Please excuse him, he's not usually this weird.. well that might be a lie but please ignore him. You don't have to give your information to him." The more intimidating, Iwa-chan, told Mei. His teeth were almost grinding with how upset he was. Mei's face burst into a deep blush and the group watching them gasped.

"Is..is she blushing??" Tanaka whispered to an equally surprised Nishinoya.

"I didn't know her face could make such a color.." Sugawara commented.

"I..I'm flattered, b-but I think I'll pass." Mei whispered. She had a feeling he was doing this to get at the team that was watching from down the hall.

"Aw, Iwa-chan, you ruined my chance with a beautiful girl." Mei's heart stopped. Never has she ever been flatly called beautiful. She was not breathing, not able to comprehend anything any longer. Iwa noticed and stepped in.

"Knock it off, you're making her uncomfortable!" He slapped his captain's back once more. Oikawa quickly invaded the space next to Mei and leaned so that his lips were just outside of her ear.

"I'm not doing this because Tobio-chan is watching, if that's what you think. I'm being genuine." She could actually hear the worry in his voice as he spoke lowly. His breath tickled her, causing her to shiver. "Here." He stepped back and held out a piece of paper for her to take. Trying to avoid any further interaction, she stupidly took the paper. To which he grasped her hand and planted a soft kiss.

She was even more red and even jumped at the interaction. In an instant, Kageyama was at Mei's side, yanking her hand from Oikawa's grasp. The eldest setter smirked while the younger fumed, Mei could feel the heat radiating off of Kageyama's hand.

"Don't forget what I said, beautiful-chan." His voice telling her that he was dead serious on getting to know her, Mei shifted and turned away from him. Oikawa gave a final grunt of a laugh and left with his team mates, only to be scolded a few moments later by Iwaizumi.

Kageyama walked her back to the team, them all watching her carefully. Nishinoya was the next person at her side.

"You don't have to respond to people like him," he held out his phone, with the screen for a new contact to be entered, "you can text me all you want and I'll even call you beautiful too if you'd like. I won't say it like him though, I'll be more serious." although his high voice sounded playful, Mei picked up on the severity of his offer.

Sugawara quickly slapped Noya on his back. "Not now!"

Mei took the phone from Noya and entered in her information. "Sure." She stated flatly, if only he knew how to read people, he would see that she was actually happy at his words.


End file.
